When You Fall
by drJsg1
Summary: When Danny gets shot, Tony goes down to New York to make sure he is okay. Danny/Tony frienship story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the character of CSI: NY or NCIS.**

**Chapter 1**

Tony came into work that day in old jeans and a t-shirt, something he hadn't done in a long while. His hair was rumpled and he had bags under his eyes. He had spent the whole night before tossing and turning, trying to shake the awful nightmare he'd been having for days.

It was always the same. He was running, searching for something or someone. He could hear a voice calling his name, crying out in fear, a voice he recognized but couldn't place. Then there was a shot, silence, and then he woke up in a cold sweat.

Tony walked over to his desk, sank into his chair with a sigh, and put his head down on the desk. "Rough night last night Tony?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

Tony never even took his head off the desk, "now what gave you that idea Ziva?"

The mossad officer just kept smiling. "What is her name?"

"I wasn't with anyone last night Ziva."

"No?"

"No."

"Then what were you doing Tony, because you don't look so good."

"I wasn't doing anything Probie. I just couldn't sleep."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Tim. I just couldn't sleep."

"Girl keep you up all night DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up long enough to glare at his boss before he put his head down again. "No girl Boss. It's just been a bad week."

Gibbs nodded, "well it's about to get worse. Dead petty officer at Honey brook creek."

"Uggh, nature."

"You do not enjoy nature Tony?"

"It's not the nature I mind Ziva, it's the hiking, the branches, the poison ivy." Tony got up slowly and grabbed his bag as Gibbs threw Ziva the keys. "It's you driving," he explained as he followed them out.

They got to Honey brook in one piece thankfully, grabbed the bags and started the long trek up the hills and through the woods. Ziva was in the lead, followed by Gibbs and McGee with Tony lagging behind. Ducky and Palmer were on their way, apparently Jimmy had gotten lost again.

As Tony walked the sinking feeling in his stomach got worse and worse. He just couldn't shake the dream he kept having. He was trying to figure out whose voice was calling to him in the dream when he got called back to reality.

"Tony. Tony. Tony!"

"What?"

"Are you okay? I've been calling your name for almost three minutes."

"Sorry McGee. I was thinking about something."

"No kidding. Tony are you sure you're okay? You've been off all morning. You didn't even accuse Ziva of trying to kill you with her driving."

"I told you, I just didn't sleep last night." He gave Tim one of his big smiles which told the younger agent that all was not okay as he said, "stop worrying Probie. I'm fine."

"If you say so. But I am around if you want to talk about it."

"I know Tim. Thanks."

They arrived at the murder site where a young petty officer was hanging from a tree with his throat cut. They started working around the body, waiting for Ducky to arrive.

Ducky showed up about fifteen minutes later complaining about Palmer getting him lost again. His whole demeanor changed when he started working on the body though. "Oh my dear boy, so young. Who would want to do such a horrible thing to you?"

"Well, whoever it was, wasn't trying to hide it."

"Quite right Anthony. There is no way this boy could have hung himself with his throat cut and there is not knife around, so he couldn't do it after. I'd imagine it'd be hard to do hung up like this anyway." He paused briefly, "this reminds me of a young man I knew back in . . ."

Tony allowed him to continue his story half listening, half working, when his phone rang. "Hello?" he said as he answered.

"Yeah. Is this Tony DiNozzo?"

"That depends on who you are."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Don Flack. I work with Danny Messer at the New York Crime Lab. You are listed as his emergency contact, correct?"

"Yeah. Why, what happened?" Tony asked, panicked.

"I'm sorry but Danny was shot this afternoon. There . . . um . . . there not sure if he's going to make it."

Tony dropped the phone in shock. During this time Ducky had stopped his story and had come up beside him just in time to catch his as he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any NCIS or CSI NY characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Ducky lowered the young man carefully to the ground, "Jethro!"

Gibbs turned around and when he caught sight of Tony he rushed to his side. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. He was talking on the phone. He started to sound panicked, then he just collapsed."

"Well what's wrong with him?" Gibbs asked Ducky in frustration as Ducky checked Tony over.

"As I said just moments before Jethro, I am unsure. His pulse is a little fast but not irregular, his breathing has evened out and he is not cold or clammy. He appears to be just fine."

"Well that's obviously not the case, now is it?"

"Boss?"

"What McGee?"

"The guy Tony was talking to is still on the line."

Gibbs held out his hand and McGee placed the phone in it. "Who is this?"

"I'm sorry. Who is this? I was talking to a Tony DiNozzo."

"I'm his boss and I want to know what you said to Tony right now."

"I'm sorry. I can't discuss this information with you."

"Look, whatever you said has Tony really upset, so I need to know what it is."

Gibbs heard the long sigh on the other end of the line as the man contemplated about whether he should give in to Gibbs or not. "My name is Don Flack and I am a detective for the New York Crime Lab. A friend of mine as well as Tony's was shot this afternoon . . . they're saying he may not make it. Look, I hate to rush it but Tony needs to get here as soon as possible, he's Danny's medical proxy . . . and . . . and there are some decisions he may need to make soon."

Next to Gibbs, Tony was beginning to regain consciousness as he said, "don't worry. I'll bring him out right away."

"Good. I'll have someone pick you up at the airport and bring you over to the hospital."

"Boss?"

Gibbs hung up the phone and went back to Tony. "You okay Tony?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On if this is a dream," Tony looked up at him hopefully and Gibbs hated telling him the truth.

"No, it's not a dream Tony."

"Tony, what is going on?" McGee questioned.

"A friend of mine was shot today."

"A frat buddy?"

"No Ziva. We grew up together," Tony smiled a little, "we met in kindergarten and have been friends ever since."

"I'll put a call into Vance requesting for some leave time . . . for both you and McGee."

"Thanks Boss . . . wait, what?"

"I'm not letting you go alone DiNozzo. If we didn't have a case, I'd go, but . . . you two had better go pack. That Flack guy said he would send someone to pick you up from the airport."

"Yeah," Tony groaned, trying to stand back up as his knees wobbled and he fell right back down.

Tim grabbed his arm and pulled him up and Tony patted his back in a silent thanks. "I expect a call when you get there, and don't forget to call Abby," Gibbs stated as they began making their way back down the mountain.

"You don't have to come McGee."

"And what? Miss the chance of meeting one of your childhood friends. Not going to happen."

"It's going to be a pretty boring trip for you though. I'm going to be spending most if not all of my time at the hospital and . . ."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. I'm going." Tim paused momentarily before asking, "so when's the last time you've seen your friend?"

"About six months ago." Tony gave Tim a sad smile, "he and his wife had just had a baby, a little girl, Lucy. He invited me up there so that I could meet her and Lindsay, his wife. To be honest I'm kind of surprised I am still his medical proxy, I thought he would have switched over to Lindsay when they got married."

"Hmmm. Hey, I thought you were going on vacation with your frat buddies in Mexico six months ago?"

"No. I haven't seen them in years. Their pretty much all over the map anyways. It would be hard for all of us to meet up somewhere."

"Then why did you say you were going to see them?"

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You said that you were going to Mexico with some old friends."

"No, I said I was going to _visit an old friend _and that we _would like _to go to Mexico again."

"Oh. We always thought that whenever you took some time off that you were out partying with your frat brothers."

"I don't party that much McGee. At least not anymore."

McGee looked at Tony, bewildered by this whole conversation, "then I guess we don't know you as well as we thought we did." By this time they had reached their parked vehicle, the climbed in and drove off silently.

**Please Review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any NCIS or CSI NY characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Tony and McGee had just gotten off the plane and were currently looking for the baggage claim. "I think I saw a sign for it over there."

"Shouldn't you know? You used to live in New York and I'm sure you were on a plane at some point."

"I moved when I was twelve McGee. Now shut up and let me . . . oh found it. It's downstairs and to the left."

"So Tony, have you ever met this Flack guy?"

"No."

"Then how are we going to know what he looks or who he'd send?"

"Maybe he''l have a sign with our names on it."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll hang around for awhile and if no one approaches us then we'll take a cab to the hospital. Now lets see . . . oh, its right there."

They found their luggage rather quickly and then scoped out the people hanging around to see if they could find Flack. "Do any of these people look like a Don Flack to you?"

"What are you expecting a Don Flack to look like?"

"I don't know . . . I just . . ."

"Um, excuse me. Are either of you Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Don Flack."

"It's nice to meet you. How's Danny?"

"I'm afraid theres been no change."

Tony sighed, "how are Lindsay and Lucy?"

"Lindsay is beside herself, although she's trying to hold it together for Lucy. As for Lucy, on some level I think she can sense that something is wrong. She's been real quiet and she hasn't been eating much lately."

The two just got real quiet for a moment, taking it all in when McGee interrupted. "Hi, I'm Timothy McGee. I work with Tony."

"it's nice to meet both of you as well. Although I wish it was under better circumstances. I'll go ahead and take you to a hotel."

"No."

"No, what?"

"I want to go to the hospital first. I want to see Danny and talk to Lindsay, maybe take Lucy off of her hands for a little while so that she can spend some time with Danny."

"Okay, I'll take you over now."

"Thanks." Tony and McGee grabbed their bags and followed Flack out of the building.

"So you and Danny have been friends for a long time?"

Tony got this distant look on his face as if he was thinking of all of the good times he and Danny had had. "Yeah, a long time. If you don't mind . . ."

"I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again."

"I just can't start thinking as if he is already dead. I just can't . . . or I won't . . ."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

They reached Flack's car, loaded their luggage and drove off to the hospital.

**I'm sorry I know it wasn't my best chapter. Please Review!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do now own any NCIS or CSI NY characters.**

**Chapter 4**

They reached the hospital and were barely stopped when Tony rushed out of the car and hurried inside, making a beeline for the information desk. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Danny Messer. I'm listed as his next of kin."

"Just a minute sir," she replied as she started tapping away on her keyboard as Tony waited impatiently on the other side of the desk.

"He's in room 215," she barely had the words out of her mouth before Tony was making his way upstairs.

He was making his way down the hall, looking at all the numbers on the doors when he heard a voice call his name. "Tony? Is that you?"

Tony spun around, "he Lindsay." He walked up to her and gave her a gentle hug. "How are you holding up?"

"Not well I'm afraid. There's still been no change," she let out a sob, "the doctor's don't think he'll ever wake up."

Tony held her as she cried, feeling tears come to his eyes as well. "I wouldn't worry yet. You know Danny. He always likes to surprise people, prove them wrong," he said with a slight smile.

Lindsay let out a noise, somewhere between a laugh and a sob as she replied, "yeah he does" as she backed out of the hug and wiped her tears away.

"So how's Lucy?"

"She seems to be a little crankier than usual. My fear is if something does happen, Lucy will never get a chance to know her dad or know how great he was."

"If anything does happen, you and me will be around to tell her all about him."

"Do you want to see him?"

"Please." She points to the room Danny's in and he slowly makes his way into the room. He takes a deep breath at the sight of his best friend before sitting down at his side and taking his hand. "Hey Danny, it's Tony. I have no idea if it is true but I heard that a person in a coma can hear you, so I'm going to talk," he smiled briefly, "no surprise right? You've got to get better Danny. I don't know if I can stand to lose anyone else I care about right now. I've already lost Kate, Paula, Potchi, and in a way I've even lost Jeanne and you are my best friend and I can't lose you," he said as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "And if you don't want to wake up for me than do it for Lindsay and Lucy. Lindsay is beside herself. She loves you so much, I can see it, and I know that she does not want to go through the rest of her life without you . . . and Lucy . . . you've got to wake up for Lucy, she needs her father in her life and I've seen the way you are with her, she could not do better. Wake up Danny . . . just wake up." Tony stared at Danny, seeing no signs of him regaining consciousness. "Well, I can see you need a little time to think it over. You could never do anything in anyone else's time table anyway. I'm going to go back to the house and get some rest; but I'll be back later . . . and know that we will al be here when you decide it's time to grace us with your presence." He squeezed Danny's hand before standing up and walking towards the door, taking a quick stop to run some water over his face so n one could see that he had been crying before stepping back out into the hall.

"Hey, you okay?" Tony lifted his head to see Tim and Flack standing next to Lindsay.

Tony gave a noncommittal shrug before replying, "I'm going to go back to the house and get some sleep, if that's okay?"

"You know you are always welcome Tony. You can have your usual room," she turned to Tim, "we only have one guest room but the couch is pretty comfortable."

"That will be fine, thanks."

Lindsay turned back to Tony, "just remember the babysitter is there . . ."

Tony cut her off, "I'll relieve her."

"You don't have to do that Tony."

"I want to. I love spending time with Lucy."

"Alright. I'll call Corrine and let her know you'll be coming but make sure you get some sleep as well okay?" Lindsay came up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I will." He hugged her back briefly before breaking away and heading towards the stairs, McGee followed him out. They then spent the entire cab ride to the Messer house in silence.

**Please Review!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any NCIS or CSI NY characters.**

**Chapter 5**

Tony paid the cab driver and walked up to the front door, fishing for the keys in his back pocket as Tim followed closely behind. He opened the door to be greeted by the sound of a screaming baby. "Hello?" he called, leaving Tim to close the door behind them as he tried to follow the cries. He walked into the nursery to see a frazzled teenage girl bouncing a crying Lucy on her hips; she spun around in surprise when Tony walked in almost dropping Lucy in the process, making her scream louder.

"Whoa, hey!" Tony rushed up and took Lucy from the teenager who looked almost ready to cry herself and held the baby close to his chest and spoke soothingly to her as she started to calm down.

The girl looked scared though as she asked, "who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Tony DiNozzo. Lindsay was supposed to call you and tell you I'd be taking over."

"Oh, yeah she did," the girl said, relief evident on her face. "I'll just get my stuff and be going," she said as she rushed out of the room.

Tony looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms lovingly. "Have you been giving Corrine a hard time Luc?" The baby shifted in his arms as Tony held her tighter as he smiled and replied, "that's my girl."

Tim walked in and smiled at the sight that Tony and the little girl presented. "So that's Lucy?"

"Yeah, this is her."

"She's cute."

"Yeah, she is." Tony sighed, "I'm going to put her down for a nap and then get some sleep. I'm sure you saw where you'll be sleeping on the way in."

Tim nodded.

"Say goodnight Lucy." Lucy just snuggled closer to his chest as he laid her down in her crib before letting exhaustion overtake him as he stumbled into his room and fell asleep on top of the covers; he never even took his shoes off.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the CSI: NY characters.**

**Chapter 6**

Tony woke up the next morning to the sound of the front door closing downstairs. He slowly got out of bed and went down to see Lindsay's tired face as she started to make some coffee in the kitchen. "Here, let me do that," Tony whispered, taking the pot from her.

"Thanks. Is Lucy still asleep?

"As far as I know. I haven't heard anything on the baby monitor but I'll go check on her as soon as the coffee is ready."

"I really appreciate you looking after her Tony."

"I told you, I love spending time with Lucy. You just worry about Danny, okay?"

"Okay."

"After I finish the coffee why don't you get some sleep and when Lucy wakes up I'll take her to see her Dad for a little while."

"That sounds great." Tony finished the coffee and handed her a cup, she took it and slowly trudged upstairs while Tony started to make breakfast.

McGee walked in not long after Lindsay left to see Tony flipping a pancake. "Pancakes Probie?"

"Sure. I didn't know you could cook Tony."

"Pancakes aren't that hard to make Tim," he replied as he put some pancakes on a plate and gave them to his colleague. He then got his own and slathered them and peanut butter and syrup.

"What are we doing today Tony?"

"As soon as Lucy wakes up I'd like to take her to go see her Dad."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's her Dad, Probie."

"Alright, I'll go get ready then."

Tony finished his breakfast and went up to check on Lucy who was just waking up. "Hey Luc. Are you ready to go see your Daddy?" He picked her up and held her close to his chest; the baby yawned and snuggled closer. "Come on Kiddo. Let's go get you dressed and then we'll get you something to eat. How do strained peas sound . . . yeah, I'm not sure I would be a big fan either."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the NCIS or CSI: NY characters.**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Flack. You're here early." Tony said as he walked towards Danny's room with Tim and Lucy to see Flack sitting right out side.

"I never went home."

"Couldn't sleep?"

Flack just sighed. "I should have been there Tony. I was supposed to go with him to interview the suspect . . . but yesterday was Jess' birthday and I had a few too many drinks so when I came in today Danny told me to just go home, that he'd cover for me. He said I always had his back and now it was time for him to have mine. This guy wasn't even supposed to be a suspect. A witness, that was all he was, some little kid who skipped school that day and was out having a good time who happened to stumble onto a murder. The kid wasn't even fourteen years old."

"There was no way you could have known Don."

Flack angrily wiped at his eyes and shrugged. "I told him to keep me posted just in case. I had my radio on . . . I heard him talking to the kid, just general questions, nothing threatening and then all of a sudden there was chaos. I don't even remember what was said but I will never forget the sounds of Danny shouting and all of the gun shots. I let him down Tony. My stupid mistake could end up killing him."

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, I know once I say something losing my job will just be the beginning of my problems. I want to be here when he wakes up and the only way I will be is if I keep my mouth shut . . . just till he wakes up."

"You can't keep beating yourself up over this. Danny wouldn't want you to."

"But it's my fault he's even here. It's my fault that Lucy may have to grow up without a fa . . ." he couldn't even finish, the tears started falling more quickly, faster than he could wipe them away so he just let them fall.

"Hey. Don't even go there. He's not going to die."

"He'll never forgive me for this and once Lindsay knows, she won't either; and they shouldn't."

"Why shouldn't they?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Danny's going to forgive you Flack, it's who he is. Besides, while you shouldn't have come in hung-over Danny wouldn't have sent you home unless he was sure he could handle it. He was looking out for you. Now it's your turn to look out for him." Tony pauses, trying to figure out what to do next. "Look, me and Tim are going to take Lucy down to the cafeteria, give you and Danny some time to talk. It's my belief that he can hear us. Just tell him everything you told me. He'll understand." Flack nods and Tony pats him on the back before standing up and walking in the direction of the elevator with Tim next to him and Lucy in his arms. He turns briefly before he gets on the elevator to see Flack make one last desperate swipe at his eyes before slowly getting up and walking into Danny's room.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the NCIS or CSI: NY characters.**

**Chapter 8**

Don took another deep breath before gingerly sitting down next to Danny's bedside. "Hey Danny, its Don. I am so sorry." Don's resolve started to crumble again. "This is all my fault. I should have had your back." The tears started falling and Don made no attempt to wipe them away. "No matter what is going on in my life it is my job as a cop and your best friend to always have your back and I let you down. And I promise you if you just wake up I will do my best to never let you down again." Don finally made an attempt to wipe the tears from his eyes. "You've got to wake up Danny. You've been asleep for long enough. I need you, the team needs you, Tony needs you, Lindsay needs, and Lucy needs you. You hear that Messer, your daughter needs you. Because if you don't wake up, you know the rest of us will always be there for her; but we're no you. We could never be you and that little girl deserves the best; and that's you. So you have to wake up. You hear me Messer? You have to wake up!"

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Danny?"

"No, Flack. He looked pretty shaken up."

"He was. But as soon as he knows that Danny is okay; I think he'll be okay too. Ohhhh, pizza!"

"How can you even be hungry? We just ate. You had four pancakes less than two hours ago."

"I'm a growing boy McGee."

"Yeah, but in which direction," McGee smirks.

"Shut your pie hole McProbie or I won't buy you any pie. So Luc does any of this hospital crap look good to you." The baby makes a face. "Don't worry Kiddo; I wouldn't do that to you."

So Johnson ran up six flights of stairs only to find that the suspect had shimmied down the drain pipe and was now almost on the ground again. So Johnson goes out the window to the fire escape, down two flights, but the suspect is already on the ground again. So Johnson jumps the remaining four flights from the fire escape and lands right on top of the suspect. He puts the cuffs on him and drags the guy, who now has a broken arm and three cracked ribs, to the squad car, all with his own broken leg. Johnson retired about three years ago but he has a bunch of stories like that. Then there was another cop I worked with named Ri . . ."

"Ohhhh."

Don paused and when no other sound was heard he kept talking, thinking he was just hearing things. "Riley Jenkins and he was . . ."

"Uggghhhh."

"Don paused again, "Danny?"

"Ow."

"Danny hold on. I'll get some help just hold on. Help! I need some help in here!"

"Ow."

Tony was scarfing down his third slice of pizza while McGee was holding Lucy with a disgusted look on his face when Tony's cell started to ring. "Hewo?" He answers his mouth still full of pizza. "What?" Tony jumps up with an ecstatic expression on his face. "Yeah, we'll be right up . . . no, no I'll call Lindsay, you just call the rest of the team. We should all be there. Yeah, Bye." Tony grabs his trash including one full slice of pizza and throws it in the trash before grabbing Lucy and heading towards the exit with McGee struggling to keep up behind him.

"Tony! What's going on?"

"Danny woke up!" Tony struggles to pull his cell out of his pocket while holding Lucy and hurriedly walking towards the elevator but he manages and dials. "Lindsay? Yeah, I have some great news . . ."

**I know it's not my best chapter but PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
